Are you kidding me?
by Franciska1983
Summary: Haydee gets in trouble again and can Stella and Mac save her this time? Third and last story from Haydee/Stella series :D Complete now.
1. Chapter 1

This story is part of my Haydee and Stella series. I hope you like it and if you have done reading, please leave your review :D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Haydee was sitting behind the dinner table studying for her big exam in molecular oncology exam when she heard the front door unlocking and Ryan stepped in. She turned around to greet him and the fatigue on his face did not go unnoticed to her. He dropped his keys on a small table by the door and took off the leash from Nato.

"Hi," he sighed and cupped her face for a kiss.

"Rough day?" she asked when he pulled back and sunk his tired body onto the couch.

"You have no idea. We got a hint of big haul of drugs coming through JFK with private plane and waited for it 8 hours, 10 guys with 4 dogs in one small bus. Ready to storm out and make surprise raid. And when the plane finally landed and we searched the plane we didn't find anything but empty sodabottles and unfinished sandwiches from trash. Embarrassing. If we don't get sued then maybe I can forget what happened today. The family was so upset and I don't blame them. The father had a face like he's gonna kill us right there."

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Haydee said getting up and walking by the couch. She knelt down and put her head on his chest locking her eyes with his.

"I'm glad this day is over now," Ryan answered caressing Haydee's head. "How was your day?"

"Pretty much as usual. School, studying, playing with Admiral, making dinner. Are you hungry? I made chicken parmesan."

"Thank you. I'll be right there. Just need a little rest first."

"Sure." Haydee smiled and pushed herself onto her feet. "I'll go warm it up for you."

"Thanks honey."

"No problem. What about you, Nato? Would you like to eat something?" Haydee asked pas sing Nato's nest. The dog followed her eagerly and waited for Haydee to fill his bowl.

"I was talking to aunt Stella today on the phone… I mean Stella," correcting herself with a smile. She wanted to call her _aunt Stella_ but she also respected her wish not to do that. Stella had asked not to call her aunt because it would make her feel old. It was different with Lucy. Lucy was still baby but Haydee was already twenty-three. They're age difference was only 12 years. "I asked them for dinner on Sunday. Is that ok with you?" She had finished putting the meal on a plate and was ready to microwave it. She didn't get any response from Ryan.

"Ryan," Haydee called for him. She put the plate on a counter and stepped into the living room. Ryan was sleeping and probably didn't hear anything after Haydee had left the room. She sighed with a smile and covered him with a blanket. "So much of a dinner!"

Haydee put all the food back to their containers in the fridge and continued her studies. It was quite late but she had to keep working. If she gets at least 95 points from the test she'll get full scholarship for the next year. She didn't want to disappoint her mom, grandparents and not even Stella. They had grown very close and Stella's approval meant lot to her.

An hour later, Haydee closed her books and notepad. It was passed midnight already and time to go to bed. Ryan had slept the whole time and Haydee decided to give him few more minutes before she wakes him up and would ask him to come to bed. She went to bathroom and closed the door. After having a shower and putting on her pajamas, she tiptoed back to the living room.

"Ryan? Wake up." Haydee called him softly shaking his shoulder. "Ryan, sweetie!" When he didn't open his eyes she shook him little harder. His eyes flew open and she saw confusion on his face.

"What? What's going on? Where am I," he asked and pushed himself into sitting position.

"You're at home."

"Where did you come from?"

"From bedroom."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the living room." It was little bit funny but Haydee tried not to laugh. He must have slept pretty hard already. "Come on, let's go to bed. It's late." It took few more seconds before his brain accepted the idea that he really is at home and in the living room.

"Ok." He tossed the blanket off and pulled Haydee into firm hug.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am. I had a bad dream but I'm ok now." Taking Haydee's hand he started to walk toward the bedroom. Haydee stopped his actions and he turned around.

"Are you sure? You can tell me if there's something bothering you," Haydee said with concerned look.

"Don't worry. Everything is ok." Ryan answered with a smile and gave a quick peck on her lips. "Let's go to bed."

xxxxxxxx

On the other side of the city Ralph Herald parked his car, grabbed a duffel bag from passenger seat and stepped out. He made sure nobody's looking and walked towards the entrance of an abandoned house across the street. Everything was silent. The light from the windows of neighborhood houses had been turned off. Everybody were already sleeping, even the dogs. His face was covered with cold sweat and his hands were shaking. He wasn't ready to step through the doors. He was thinking about turning back and walk away. But he also knew that it would be his last night for walking then. He didn't want to do what he was forced to do. He hoped that when the assignment is over, he's free to leave. For good. The door opened with loud creak. He froze. He turned around quickly to be sure no one else heard it. He didn't hear anything so he continued what he was about to do and stepped in closing the door behind him. He walked carefully down the hall and knocked on the door. He heard movement inside and the door was opened by large guy. He's appearance told he "earns" his money with hands.

"I have a package for Mr. Brant."

"Sam, let him in." he heard somebody calling from inside and the guy stepped aside.

Ralph Herald walked in and was greeted with a strong smell of heroin. He saw Ethan Brant sitting by a table measuring and packing heroin, cocaine, LSD tablets, mushrooms.

"Drop the bag," Brant ordered. "Did you get everything?"

"Yes."

"Good." He stood up and walked to the couch where Ralph Herald had put the bag. He opened it and checked the goods. He opened one of the packages and tasted the powder inside of it. He seemed pleased. He walked back to the table and took an envelope from the pocket of his jacket. He tossed it to Mr. Herald.

"Here's your salary. The same amount as usually."

Mr. Herald put the money into his pocket and started to leave. He turned around to say something but changed his mind. He wanted to say he's quitting but was too afraid they would kill him. He walked quickly out of the house and back to his car, turned on the ignition and drove off.

"Keep an eye on him. He's having second thoughts and we don't want that," Ethan Brant said to Sam who nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxx

The phone buzzed itself to life and Haydee opened her eyes unwillingly. Ryan had already left and sun was high in the sky. She grabbed the phone and checked the time. 9:05 am. _Oh shoot, I'll be late._ She pushed the covers aside and rushed to the living room.

"Hello?"

"Morning sweetie," Haydee heard her aunt's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi Stella. Thanks for calling, I slept in." Haydee replied throwing her books and notebook in her bag.

"You slept in?" Stella asked with surprise in her voice. "How did that happen? You never sleep in."

"I was studying late last night and forgot to turn the alarm clock on."

"Oh, alright then."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Haydee asked. "You haven't called so early before."

"Well... Actually if you put it like that then yes?"

"What is it?"

"I got two tickets to theater and Mac is working tonight so I was thinking if you'd be interested in coming with me?"

"It's tonight?"

"Yes."

"Ohh.. I don't know. I have the exam tomorrow."

"Haydee honey, you have worked so hard and you need break. You'll pass it. You'll do fine."

"I don't want to do _fine_. I want to do great. My future is depending on it."

"I understand but please come. I'm not used to beg but I really want you to come and I want to go with you. Please! You are prepared for the test. I've seen how hard you have studied this year." Stella asked her. "Pretty please," she added Haydee's favorite begging line in. "Please, I'll keep going on until you say yes."

"Ok, I'll come."

"Thank you. I'll promise you won't regret. I'll pick you up 6:30."

"Ok. Hey, what are we going to see?"

"It'll be surprise." Stella answered with smile.

"I don't like surprises and I still can change my mind."

"No, you can't. You said you'll come with me or... did you just lie to a cop?" Stella asked with serious voice.

"Oh yeah, play that card." Stella chuckled to that remark. "Don't worry, I won't change my mind."

"Good. See you tonight."

"Bye!" Haydee hung up and rushed to bathroom to start her day. She had quick shower and got dressed. Grabbed the OJ bottle form the fridge, keys from the counter and rushed out with smile on her face. She loved to go to theater and Stella was right. She really does need a break.

**tbc.**

* * *

What did you think? Did you like it or hated it?


	2. Night in theater

Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. It made me happy to know that at least somebody is reading it :)) I know i said it's gonna be sequel to my other stories and it kinda will be but I changed the storyline little bit and added a new character in it. It's Synnove. She's not mine. She belongs to Jenna and i'm very grateful she gave me permission to use her. If you're not familiar with Synnove story then she's Stella's adopted daughter and you Piper Maru Duchovny has written great stories about her.

* * *

**Chapter2: Night in theater**

"Hey Stella. Did you find anyone to come to the theater with you?" Mac asked entering the lab. She lifted her eyes off the microscope and met his gaze.

"I did, Haydee and Synn are coming."

"Good. I would've loved to come but…"

"I understand," Stella cut him off. "We'll go together next time. Haven't seen Haydee for a long time and she really needs a break from her studies. I thought I was studying hard but she's taking it even more seriously than I would've thought."

"She doesn't want to disappoint anybody. You."

"There's the problem. She won't disappoint us. We'd be proud of her anyway. I get that it's not easy to be a foreign student but she got the scholarship for a reason. She's a smart kid." Stella tried to reason with him.

"And she wants to keep it that way, now. You two are quite alike. Very independent and don't want to depend on anybody. She's doing the same by studying that hard... Maybe I'm wrong but without you, Synn and Ryan she probably wouldn't be here. She might have given up."

"What do you mean?"

"You helped her with the grieving. If she would have been all alone I think she would have gone home."

"I don't want to take the credit but you're right, I think so too."

"Take her to the show and let her have some fun."

"I'll do that."

"So what time are you guys meeting?"

"I'll pick her up at 6:30 and we'll meet Synn over there."

"Great. So what about your case?"

"It's moving, slowly but still. I'll finish over here and then I'll head down to the morgue to see if Sid is done with the autopsy."

"Ok. Have fun in the show! I got to go back to finish some reports and then I'll have meeting with Sin clair."

"Have fun," Stella shot back the same line with a wink.

"Thanks. It's going to be lot of fun. Economic reports, evaluation of the lab and the workers. Lot of fun topics to talk about."

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok. Needs to be done anyway. I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye! Good luck!" Mac smiled his famous smile and left the lab. Stella checked the time and then turned back to what she was doing earlier.

* * *

It was passed three o'clock already when Haydee stepped into busy Europa Café on 6th Ave nue to have a quick lunch before she heads home and starts to get ready for the show to night. She had fallen in love with the cafe right away and she went there almost every day. They had deli cious salads and sand wic hes just like she had used to have at home. Haydee shot the glan ce over the café and spotted an empty seat in the end of the room. She ordered smoked turkey wrap, fruit salad and green tea as always and sat down. She opened her text book and decided to use the ti me for little stu dying also. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she smiled and closed the book right away.

"Hi. I was just having lunch," Haydee bursted out quickly.

"Right. You're trying to lie to me twice in one day," Haydee heard Stella asking.

"I'm just worried. My scholarship is depending on that test. I have to pass it."

"Sweetie, you are ready for it. Stop worrying or you'll gonna have a break down and will for get everything."

"Ok. I'll stop."

"Promise?" Stella asked, Haydee bit her lower lip and stayed quiet. When Stella didn't get an answer she repeated her question.

"Ok… I'll promise." Haydee replied with heavy sigh.

"Good. So… Synn is coming too and we'll meet her there. I was thinking maybe we could go and have some dinner after the show. Haven't had a chance to talk to you for a long time and I would like to hear how you're doing."

"Alright, I'll join you."

After few more minutes of a small talk with Stella, Haydee hung up and hurried to finish her meal. _Shoot, the tooth really hurts. I gotta go to a dentist tomorrow. _Haydee collected her stuff, threw the empty paper cup to a trash can and hurried out to catch the subway and go ho me. The streets were full of people and most of them were probably tourists. Haydee smiled and reminis ced of her first time visit to New York City. She had been the same six years ago. Took lot of pic tures and grasped for air how amazing the city was. She hoped to get in the Uni versity but ne ver really expected to stay for that long. She was happy that the spring had finally arrived and soon she can start her little tradition to spend the weekends in central park doing whatever she li ked, reading, roller-skating, jogging. She really loved the spring in NYC.

The subway was filled with people and Haydee pressed the pause button on her iPod. She lo ved to listen to street musicians playing and the guy in the station was good. He had very good guitar skills and nice voice. Most of the times Haydee had seen and heard him playing Mexican songs and she liked it. Haydee fished for coins and few dollars from her pocket and threw them in the gui tar box. The guy smiled and thanked her. She had always given him so me money. He was great musician and deserved a chance. He didn't look like some of the homeless peop le she had seen in the subway or on the streets. Yes, his clothes were little bit ragged and he wasn't ve ry clean but he ne ver smelled for alcohol and the money he made was probably used to get food. _I hope so me bo dy discovers his talent and he doesn't need to play down here._ One of her friends from school had once asked why is she doing it, why is she giving money to him. If he's on the streets, then he probably deserves it. Haydee didn't understand the state ment then and still doesn't. There can be millions of reasons why people end up home less; it doesn't mean you have to treat them bad. Her grandma had said that always treat people the way you want to be treated and whatever you do it comes back to you one day. Haydee's train arrived shortly and she had to leave, the soft Latin music touching her ears.

Haydee was finishing her hair when she heard a knock on the door. _Oh shoot, I'm late_.

„Coming," she called rushing to open the door. „Come in, I'll be right back."

„You're not ready?" Stella asked stepping in and closing the door.

„I am." Haydee called from the bedroom. „Just getting my shoes."

„You look nice," Stella said when Haydee came back to living room. „Is it new?"

„Thanks. Yes it is. Ryan wanted to buy it for me."

„Right!!" Stella replied with a wink. Haydee smiled and didn't add anything.

„Where's the puppy? I want to see him."

„Oh, he's with the neighbor. I'm sorry, I forgot you haven't seen him yet. She's "babysit ting" him. She has a little girl and she always wants to play with him." Stella nodded in under stan ding and they were ready to leave.

"Wait.. Where's my purse?"

"The one on the couch?"

"Yeah, that one. I'm little bit inattentive."

"Little bit?" Stella asked with teasing voice.

"I'm worried about the test."

"Sweetie, you'll pass it. I know it." She put her arm around Haydee's shoulders and added, "you have studied so hard, there's no other way. Forget the test for few hours and let's have so me fun."

"Ok."

„So.. What's the show about?" Haydee asked when they were on the road.

„You'll see."

„Why can't you tell me?"

„Because I want it to be a surprise." Haydee let out a disappointed sigh and turned her gaze away.

"Oh come on. You'll love it and can't thank me enough when you'll see it." Haydee didn't look at her but Stella could see her smiling from the reflections of the window. It wasn't long ri de from Haydee's when Stella finally pulled into underground parking lot and stopped the car.

"We're here. Are you coming?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Stella answered purposefully and Haydee turned around to face her, she couldn't hide her smile any longer.

"That's my girl. Come, you'll love it. Synn is probably waiting for us already."

"Are you kidding me? It's Mary Poppins." Haydee screamed with excitement when they reached by the thea ter.

"Surprise!!!" Stella called with big grin.

"Oh my god!! I do love it. Thank you!" Haydee cheered and gave Stella big hug.

"You're welcome." They started to walk inside and saw Synn standing by the entrance.

"Hey Haydee. It's so nice to see you again."

"Hi. Yeah, you too. How have you been?"

"Been great. Got to dye my hair blue again." Synnove replied with huge grin.

"I can see that. You look great."

"Thanks. I love it. I was so happy when I got the permission. I almost…"

"Girls, it's so lovely you have something to talk about but we got to go find our seats now." Stella interrupted their conversation with smile. "You can talk about it later. After the show."

They gave away their coats and headed down the hall.

"How did you know I wanted to see that show?" Haydee asked when they had sat down.

"Are you kidding me?" Stella and Synn asked in unison.

"What?"

"When you stayed with us you were watching the movie almost every day. I already saw the se 'chim-chim-cherees' in my dreams. You drove me crazy," Synn added.

"Sorry. I love the movie."

"You know… I had to think really hard if I wanna see the show or not." Synn replied with serious voice now. _Oh shoot, I really did drive them crazy._

"Oh yeah," Stella continued. "She thought about it like… a minute. It wasn't an easy deci sion."

"You guys are teasing me again." Haydee replied with little frown.

"Yes we are," Stella replied and they broke into laughing.

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you?" Haydee asked, trying to hide her smile.

"Yes, we are." Synn answered quickly.

"Like mother, like daughter. I'm glad the show will start any minute now, maybe it will stop the two of you."

"Of course it will… till the show ends," Synn said.

"Oh boy… This is going to be a long night." Haydee said and shook her head.

"Cheer up kiddo," Stella continued. "You know we don't mean anything bad."

"I do. I love spending time with you even if you tease me little bit."

"Good, 'cause the feeling is mutual." The lights went out and the show started.

"So, how did you like it?" Stella asked three hours later when they were walking out of the theater.

"I absolutely loved it. The lights and decorations and costumes and songs and these two cute little kids. They were amazing. It was the best show ever." Haydee kept going on and on with ex ci te ment.

"Then it was worth it."

"Thank you so much for asking me to join you guys."

"It's our pleasure," Synn said with wide smile.

"What about you, Synn? Did you like it." Stella asked her daughter.

"Yeah!! I loved it too. I probably would've not gone by myself and would've spend the time on facebook or doing something Stell' doesn't wanna know," and laughed. Stella frowned and shot a look towards Synn.

"I probably would have…" Haydee started quickly to ease the situation.

"Studied!" Stella and Synn finished her sentence.

"I didn't say that. I would've said…" Haydee tried to find something fast.

"Yeeess?"

"Uhmm.. uhmmm…"

"Right. I got my answer," Stella replied with light laugh. "Ok. Where would you like to eat?"

"Let's go to Il Buco. I love this place," Synn answered quickly.

"Do you want to go there?" Stella asked turning her attention to Haydee.

"Sure, why not." Haydee replied. "it's close to home and…"

"You wanna go home already?" Synn asked with disappointment.

"Nooo… I don't want to go home yet." Haydee corrected herself quickly. "Just when the ti me comes it's not far to go."

"It's not gonna come so soon. We haven't seen you for a long time and we wanna spend so me time with you."

"Good," Haydee replied. "The feeling is mutual then."

They had reached to Stella's car and drove to the restaurant. It was quite crowded but they were lucky enough to get a table pretty soon. They placed their orders and had a chance to talk now. Synn was so excited she got to dye her hair back to blue, Stella told Haydee about her and Mac's race few weeks earlier. She had won. It sounded lot of fun to Haydee and it brought back the memories of last summer when Ryan and she had made little weekend getaways on his bike. The food arrived and topics changed. Haydee's attention was caught by a couple sitting few feet away from them. There was something so familiar this guy but she couldn't put her finger on it. When she saw Stella waving her hand in front of her face she turned back to her.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah sorry, everything's okay."

"You sure? You seem million miles away."

"No, I'm here. What were you saying?"

"I was asking how did you spend your St. Paddy's day?"

"Oh.. Uhmm..We went out with Ryan's friends. I was the designated driver."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I really did."

"Girl, you need to get out more." Synn added. "Next time I'll take you with."

"Thanks but I'm not much of a party girl and I hate night clubs, I'll never go back there." Haydee replied with very determent voice. Synn and Stella knew exactly what she meant and didn't push the subject.

"I know you don't. I'll take you with when I don't go to a night club. Ok?"

"Ok."

The couple from the other table started to leave and Haydee frowned her brow and tried to remember if she's met them before and where. It didn't go unnoticed by Stella.

"Did you see somebody you know?"

"I'm not sure. Probably not."

"You know you can tell us if something is bothering you, right?" Synn added.

"Yeah, I do. But everything is ok. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"It's kind of hard not to worry. You're my niece and I care about you." Stella replied with a smile.

"Thank you but seriously everything's okay."

"Alright."

Rest of the evening was spent talking and enjoying the company. Haydee was glad she had decided to go to the theater and hoped it wouldn't be the last time.


	3. Wait what?

Thank you for reading the story. Chapter three is here.

**Chapter 3: Wait... What?**

It was past 1am when Stella and Synn dropped Haydee off and she walked through the front door of her home. Ryan was back from work and waited her in the living room. TV was on and he was laying on the couch watching Jimmy Fallon's talk show.

„Hey. You're still awake?" Haydee asked dropping her purse on the table and sat down next to him.

„I didn't feel like going to bed by myself. How was your evening?" Ryan asked pulling Haydee into his embrace.

„I had lot of fun. They took me to see Mary Poppins," Haydee said excitedly. „I loved it. It was amazing. All the decorations and costumes and the songs... There were few extra songs that were written especially for the show."

„That's great. I should try to get some tickets just for two of us too."

„I would love that," Haydee said and gave him a kiss.

„I'm glad you went. All that studying can't be healthy."

„Hey..." Haydee slapped his arm lightly. „It's almost over. Few more weeks and then I'm done with the semester."

„I know. I'm just kidding. I'm very proud of you."

„Thank you. It's so nice to hear you say this."

„What else did you do?"

„We went to have a dinner together in Il Buco. I hadn't seen Stella and Synn for a long time and I had lot of fun. It was so nice to spend some time with them."

„I'm glad you had great time. By the way… The dress looks very pretty on you."

„Thank you. You're such a gentleman."

„I know." Ryan answered with smile kissing her cheek. „Can we go to bed now?"

„Sure. Have to be up early."

„What time's the exam?"

„At ten. I hope I'll get some sleep tonight."

„I know a way to make you sleepy," Ryan replied with a grin.

„I know you do." Haydee winked him. "Let's go, it's late."

xxxxxxxx

The morning came way too quickly and the beeping of an alarm clock was really annoying. Ryan stretched his arm out and turned the alarm off.

"I don't wanna wake up yet." Haydee's sleepy voice said under the blanket.

"I can't go to do the test for you. I think they would find out. You're much prettier than me," Ryan teased and pulled the blanket off of her face. "Here's the girl I love." He bent down and kissed her. "Good morning, angel."

"Morning."

"I'll go start the coffee. What would you like to have for breakfast?" It had become their little tradition that breakfast was made by Ryan and dinner by Haydee.

"Blueberry pancakes."

"Blueberry Pancakes?" Ryan asked with raised brow.

"Please?"

"Your wish is my demand, but do we have any blueberries left" he asked with smile and pushed the covers aside.

"Few."

"Aright then. I have the morning off and I can drop you off," he said from the doorway. "My shift starts at 12."

"Cool. I'll be ready in 15 minutes and then we can have breakfast together."

"Take your time. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Haydee climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom to start her day. Exactly as she had said, 15 minutes later, she sat down by the kitchen table to have breakfast.

"Ouch…" she cried out a moment later and put down her coffee cup.

"You ok?"

"My tooth hurts. I think I have to go to see a dentist today after the test. It's been aching for couple of days now."

"Then you do need to go. Good luck."

"I don't like dentist. Yuck!"

"I'm sorry but it's better than to be toothless at the age of 23. You wouldn't be able to enjoy my delicious pancakes or amazing steak." Ryan joked.

"That would be crucial. You're right, I have to go."

Xxxxxxxx

6 hours later when Haydee stepped into doctors office she found lot of people from the waiting area. She walked to the front desk and greeted the the lady behind the table.

"Hello. I have an appointment for Dr. Williams." Haydee said to the receptionist.

"Dr. William's had an emergency and had to leave. But Dr. Herald is available if you're interested." The lady behind the counter asked. Haydee thought about it a little and decided if she's already there she can go and check her teeth.

"Sure. I'm already here anyway."

"Alright. Have a seat, we'll call for you."

"Thank you."

Haydee sat down on the couch, grabbed a magazine from the table and started to flip it through. Her phone started buzzing and the magazine fell onto her lap.

"Haydee."

"Hey, it's Synn. How did the exam go?"

"Hi Synn. I'm not sure yet. I answered all the questions and solved the problems but we'll found out in a month. I think I did good."

"That's great. Well, you gave your best and that's most important about it. You couldn't fail anyhow. It's over now."

"Yeah. Finally. I can start living again."

"That is a good news. So.. what's your plans for tonight?"

"I'm at dentist's office right now, waiting for my appointment."

"Arghh… I despise dentists. Good luck with that."

"Thanks. They're not my favorites either. You're at work?"

"Yeah…" Synn sighed heavily. "Pretty tough cases today. I'm on my coffee break right now."

"Miss Wagner? The doctor will see you now." The receptionist came up to Haydee.

"Ok, thanks. Synn, I gotta go now. Good luck with the cases."

"Thanks. Alright. Talk to you later, Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Office number 5 at the end of the hall," the lady showed Haydee the way.

"Thank you."

When Haydee stepped into the office she recognized the doctor as the guy from the restaurant last night. Something about him was still bugging her. He told her to take a seat and opened her file.

"Miss Wag… " he stopped and looked at Haydee with confusion. He collected himself quickly and continued. "Miss Wagner… uhm... What seems to bother you?"

"My tooth. It's been very sensitive for few days now."

"Ok. Let's see."

Haydee kept her gaze on him and frowned her brow. Where has she seen him before? She's sure she has seen him. All the time the doctor was working on her tooth, it was bugging her.

"All done. You may rinse your mouth over here. The other teeth are ok and you don't need to come back any time soon." Doctor answered with smile.

"Thank you." Haydee pushed herself up the seat and started to leave but turned around from the door.

"Have we met before? You look familiar."

"No. I haven't been in Salzburg." The doctor answered quickly. "I mean.. I haven't been in Austria."

"How did you know I'm from Salzburg?" Haydee asked with startle.

"The file says you're from Austria. And you're a student."

"It doesn't say I'm from Salzburg."

"Uhm… I guessed."

"You guessed?" and then she remembered where she had seen the face before. On an old photograph she had found when she was kid. He had looked lot younger but the features were still same. She had kept the photo.

"You're my father," she said with shock.

"No, you have made a mistake. I'm not your father. My name is Ralph Herald. Your last name is Wagner."

"You look lot older now but the features are same." Haydee didn't listen to his explanation and kept talking.

"Miss… you mix me up with somebody else. I may look like him but I'm not."

"I'm not mixing you up!! I'm very good with faces. I know I'm right. And I can let my aunt to do a background check on you, she's a cop."

"You don't have an aunt." He answered quickly not realizing he had just tangled himself more in.

"How do you know that if you're not my father ? The file doesn't say anything about my family."

"Miss Wagner…"

"Why do you deny it?" She was getting angrier.

"Look…" he started. "Alright. Yes, I probably MAY BE your father. I was very young back then and I wasn't ready to start a family. I thought I was but I wasn't. I realized that too late, you were already born and the other baby was on his way. It may sound like bad thing to you but I regret having kids." Haydee stood there in shock. She couldn't believe her ears.

"It's not he, it's she. You have two daughters." Haydee replied in tears.

"If you expect any kind of money or help from me then..."

"Wait… what?" Did she really hear him say that?

"… you won't get it. I haven't been your father and I'm not planning to become one now."

"I don't want anything from you. Especially not money," Haydee yelled out. "I did want you around when I was a kid. I waited for your phone calls, and birthday cards and even that one day you might come back into our life but that dream died long time ago. It was like chasing a wind on a empty field."

"Good. Then we are on the same page here. Goodbye!"

"Δεν υπάρχει αμφιβολία ότι η μητέρα μου αριστερά, είσαι ένα κάθαρμα (trnsl: No wonder that mom left, you are a bastard)," Haydee spitted out in disgust and left the office.

She was in shock. Did it all happen just right now or is she still under some kind of painkillers she was given. The words kept ringing in her ears. _Not ready… regret having kids… not going to be your father_ and so on and on. She hung her messenger bag over her shoulder and kept walking. She needed to get away from there as fast as she could. His words had hurt her. She had lived without her father for the rest of her life but she had never dreamed that their first encounter would be like this and end with yelling match. She had hoped if she finds him one day he would be happy and would want to know about her and be her friend but this will never happen now. She doesn't wanna see him or even hear his name ever again. Whatever his name is now. She avoided peoples gaze and to be honest nobody cared either why she was crying. This is a New York. Everybody is busy and mind their own business and has to deal with their own problems. Haydee took a seat in the subway and started to go through her bag to find a napkin or a tissue to wipe the tears away. She cursed when she couldn't find one. She was startled when she noticed somebody standing before her and she looked up. It was the guy who usually plays the guitar in the station on 42nd street when she goes home from the city. He handed her a box of tissues and smiled.

"Don't worry… Everything will be ok." He answered in strong Spanish accent.

Haydee took the tissue and thanked him. He's appearance out of the blue to courage her had lifted her mood for a bit but it was only for a second. She needed to talk to somebody but didn't know whom to call. Stella and Synn are at work and are busy, Ryan is at work as well and won't be able to answer the phone anyway and it's too late to call mom. She felt so alone, tired and her mood was down to zero when she got home. She locked the door and sank her body on the couch. She didn't feel like doing anything, she didn't even prepare dinner or do her homework. Haydee just laid there, tears streaming down her face. She heard soft knock on the door and cursed in silence but pushed herself up, brushed the tears away and opened the door. The lady who's babysitting her puppy during the daytime when she's at school brought Admiral back.

"Miss Haydee, I brought your... What's wrong?" she asked with concern when she saw her teary eyes.

"I'm ok. I will be.. don't worry about me." Haydee tried to smile.

"Everything ok with you and your boyfriend?"

"We're fine. Really."

"Ok... If you need anybody to talk to I'm always here. You can come and talk to me."

"Thank you but I'll be fine just had a rough day." The lady nodded and didn't push it.

"The sun will come out again," she said and gave Haydee a hug and went back to her appartment. Haydee followed her with her gaze and she disappeared from her view she closed the door and walked back to living room, Admiral following her in eager. She picked the puppy up and sat down on the couch again.

"Admiral… you're not going to leave me, are you? You would still love me, right?" Haydee asked with trembling voice. The puppy licked her face. "You are so cute. I love you."

After few more minutes she stood up, walked to kitchen and filled Admiral's bowl. She had calmed down a bit but the sadness was replaced by anger. She cursed herself for being so naive and always expecting good from people although she knew very well that the world was full of greedy and brutal. Haydee made herself big cup of hot chocolate and went back to living room. She tried hard not to think about what happened but the words kept ringing in her head and the tears started to flow again. How could she be so stupid and think that he'd be happy to see her? He would've looked her up if he would've been interested in meeting her. She had lived all her life in Salzburg.

The hours passed. In time to time Admiral came up to her with some of his toys and wanted to play but Haydee apologized to the dog and the puppy finally gave up and laid down on his bed. It was almost 2am when Haydee finally pushed herself up and grabbed her laptop. Maybe Synn or Stella is back from work and are online. Neither one of them weren't online at that moment. Who is she going to talk then? Ryan is not home yet from work and it was too late to call Synn or Stella now even if they were home already. It made her angry that she waited for so long and posted her cry of anger and disbelief on her facebook page. She logged off and regretted posting it moment later. She wanted to delete it so Synn or Stella wouldn't see it. Although she wanted to talk to them she didn't want to bother them with her personal problems either. Haydee logged back on her facebook account. For her surprise Synn had been faster and had noticed her post. Should she tell her? She wanted to but knowing Stella Haydee knew it would worry her and didn't reply much. She knew she can trust and count on them but right now she wanted to speak with Ryan or mom more. Hearing Synn say that no matter what she can call her, made her feel little better. Hearing the front door unlocking Haydee said bye to Synn and logged off.

"I'm soo glad you're home," Haydee ran to greet Ryan folding her arms around his neck for a hug. She needed it. Feeling something had upset her he put his arms around her waist and held her close.

"Is everything ok?" He asked few moments later. "Why have you cried? Did the test go that bad?"

"I'm not crying because of the test." Haydee replied brushing her tears that had started to flow again away.

"What's wrong then. Tell me," he said quietly leading her to the couch and they sat down.

"I met my father today."

"You what?" Ryan asked in shock. "What happened, where?"

"He was the dentist."

"Didn't you have somebody else as a dentist?"

"Yes, but mine was out and I thought if i'm already there then i may go and see him too. I didn't recognized him right away but he was in the restaurant last night too. And today when I saw him again I knew who he was."

"Isn't that a good news?... that you have found your father?" Ryan asked gently.

"He said he regrets having children and he doesn't wanna know me. That I was big mistake," Haydee bursted out and hid her face onto her lap.

"I'm so sorry, angel." Ryan pulled her into his embrace.

"He said that if I want money then he's not going to give me any. How could he even think something like that? I don't want anything from him... anymore. That train has left long time ago."

"He's a jerk. You are better without him. And let me say something... although he may regret having you, to me you are the best thing ever happened to me. And definitely not a mistake. I can not imagine my life without you in it." Haydee lifted her eyes and met his gaze. "Don't you ever forget that." Haydee nodded and cupped his face to give him a kiss.

"Come, lets go to bed. Tomorrow the sun will come out again and forget him, he's not worth your tears." Haydee smiled for the first time that evening.

"I heard that already today."

"You did?"

"Yes, in subway. A street musician I have given money sometimes told me that."

"He's smart guy then." Ryan replied and pulled Haydee onto her feet.

"Thank you Ryan. You can always lift my mood. I love you."

"I love you too and if you ever see him again you'll tell me and i'm gonna have a serious talk with him. Ok? Nobody messes with my girl." Haydee nodded and gave him a hug.

"I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

"Gladly."

tbc.

* * *

Did you like it? Hated it? What will happen next? Leave your review before you go. It would mean lot to me. Thanks again and till the next chapter.


	4. Get the girl!

Hi, everybody. Thank you for your reviews. Sorry it took so long for the new chapter to be uploaded. I tried to make it as good as possible and had to rewrite it few times. Anyway...

**Disclamier:** Stella and Mac belongs to CBS, Synn (and her replies) belongs to Jenna and Haydee belongs to me. Please let me know what you think about the new chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I already waited for you. What the fuck took you so long?" Ethan Brant shouted at Ralph Herald when he went through the front door of Brant's "office". Brant rushed to him and pushed him against the door holding his gun under Heralds chin.

"I couldn't come any faster," Herald replied quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Who's the girl?"

"What girl?" Herald asked in confusion.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" When he didn't get any response he pushed the safety off and shouted, "the girl who called you father today."

"She's nobody. Honestly." Herald answered quickly with trembling voice.

"It didn't sound that way. She sounded pretty upset about that. Is she your daughter or not?" Herald stood in silence, fear in his eyes and heart pounding. "Answer!"

"She is but she's not going to be any problem… I swear… I'm pretty sure after what I told her she doesn't want to know me or hear my name."

"You better hope it would be so or you're gonna regret the day you were born." Brant hissed at him. "What about the aunt of hers? Who is she?"

"I… I… don't know…" Herald stuttered. "She doesn't have an aunt... I don't know who she was talking about."

"You find it out! And if you pull any tricks with me you're gonna end up in the bottom of East River. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Get the fuck out of my sight now."

Brant released him and turned to walk by the couch, Herald got up from the floor where he had slipped after becoming free of his grip and rushed out. He got into his car and fastened his seatbelt. He was so sure Brant would kill him but he didn't. He probably has some kind of plan with him… or even worse, with Haydee. Herald was startled to see her in his office after almost 23 years. He wanted to get up and give her a hug and kiss but he knew Brant is watching him so he had to stay cold and uncaring. It broke his heart to hurt her like that but so it be if it keeps her safe. That's what he was thinking then but Brant had found out anyway.

"Oh dear god…" he muttered to himself. "Please, don't let him hurt her." He pulled off from the side walk and drove away not realizing Samson watching his moves from inside of the house.

"Keep an eye on him!" Brant hissed again. "I don't trust him. I wanna know every single move he makes. And keep an eye on the girl too, we can't let her go to the cops. Go now!"

"Yes, boss."

xxxxxxxx

Ryan was right. The next morning Haydee felt much better and the sun did come out too. She was happy that Ryan had the weekend off and they could spend it together. They took the dogs and had a walk in Central Park, had an ice-cream from Cold Stone, went to see the Strawberry Fields, the Belvedere Castle, Bethesda Fountain, The Alice in Wonderland sculpture and had a picnic on Cedar Hill. The weather was incredibly nice and everybody including the dogs enjoyed their time outside and running around. Haydee and Ryan didn't talk about what had happened last night and they both tried to forget it. Instead Ryan suggested they should head out of down on next weekend if the weather is nice enough. Haydee loved the idea. Now when the spring had finally arrived she couldn't wait to get a ride on Ryan's bike. She loved it: all the adrenaline rushing through her veins and feeling of freedom. She had once thought about getting motorcycle license for herself but changed her mind soon after because she wouldn't go for ride alone anyway; she loved to do that with Ryan. The hours passed fast and they got home by dinner time. They agreed to order take-out instead of making something on their own. The evening was spent just laying on couch watching TV and enjoying their time together. Haydee felt safe at home being alone with Ryan. If she would've been alone she surely would've thought about the incident day before but Ryan kept her thoughts away from that. He even suggested playing some board games and she agreed eagerly. They hadn't done that who knows how long and truth to be told they both enjoyed it.

Monday was just like every other Monday. Haydee rushed to school by ten and Ryan to work. She did some shopping after school and looked for a present for Ryan. He had a birthday next day and she wanted to get him something special. It was also their first time celebrating it together and she wanted to make it memorable. But what could she get for him? He's into bikes but she doesn't know anything about bikes except they are fun to ride on. He also likes photography. Maybe she should get him new lens for his camera. She remembered once going to some photo store on 5th Avenue with Ryan and he was like a kid in candy store. He had asked to see a lens but didn't buy it because it was quite expensive. She knew they could afford it and Ryan's skills were improving. It wouldn't be waste of money. She found the store and they guy who had explained all the great features the lens have. Although it cost almost as much as their rent she decided to buy it. Ryan takes very good care of his stuff and it's something you don't buy everyday. She got it nicely wrapped and was ready to leave. On her way back home it had seemed to her like she had seen her father or so called father but she brushed that thought away and figured it might have been whoever resembling to him and he had "seen" him only because the subject was still too fresh and too tender for her.

She hid the present, got changed and went to pick up Admiral. The weather was nice and she decided to go for a jog in the park with him. He was getting bigger and stronger every day and loved to play and run around. She passed an advertisement with puppy pictures. It was training school for dogs. Haydee stopped and saved the number on her phone. She should get him in that program. It's in evenings and would fit in her schedule perfectly. Besides Admiral is German shepherd and should be able to protect his family if needed. Right now he was like a kid who trusts everyone and even if the bad guys would cross his path he would wag his tail and think they want to play. One more hour playing and running around with Admiral and both were exhausted and ready to go back home. Haydee started the dinner and Admiral laid down on his bed to take a nap.

Next two weeks went like flying. Ryan's birthday went well. He was very happy he got the lens for his camera and the dinner Haydee made was delicious. His birthday cake was also very good. Although he's not big fan of chocolate he enjoyed it a lot just because Haydee loves it. On their weekend out of down he had revealed the secret finally and Haydee bought another cake for him. The one he liked and had chosen. It had been fun trip. Spring had finally arrived and they used his motorcycle instead of his car. The weather had treated them well. It was sunny and little chilly but still Haydee and Ryan had great time. Both had quite lousy week and this little trip gave more energy.

Haydee hadn't mentioned that she had seen her father few times in the city. She had seen him when she was on her way to school, went to shopping with Synn, had her every day work out routine with Admiral in the park. Haydee thought she may worry him and maybe, just maybe, she had imagined it. And besides, Ryan was extremely protective when it comes to her.

Maybe she should've told Stella about her doubts right away but she didn't, she wanted to be sure in herself. It couldn't be coincidence when he kept appearing in places she was used to spend time alone. It was getting more and more suspicious and scary. Why is he following her? What does he want? Should she be worried about it? She couldn't take it any more and had to talk to Stella. _Don't go to talk to him alone, _Stella had said. _Take Synn or someone else with you._ Haydee hadn't thought about going alone but she surely gave a thought about taking Synn with. Synn's really though just like her mom and Haydee felt safe around her. She may look like a model but physically she's extremely strong and capable to do stuff even some guys won't be able to do. It's probably because of her rough childhood and teen-age years before Stella had managed to get her custody. That child had been through lot and Haydee admired her strength and positivity. Stella had managed to bring back all the cheerfulness that was locked away for many years. So yeah, Synn was definitely one option. If she sees him again, Haydee promised herself she'll talk to Synn and they'll confront him.

But the days passed and nothing had happened. Haydee had though it was her imagination and dropped the idea. She continued her days as usual. School, lunch on Times Square, her little work out with Admiral and spending the evenings with Ryan or Synn, whoever was available. She loved to be alone too but felt better with someone else around. All that time she hadn't noticed someone else keeping an eye on her too. It was the huge white tattooed guy sent by Ethan Brant. Even Haydee's father hadn't noticed Samson following him or Haydee.

"What have you found out?" Brant asked two weeks later. "Did she go to cops? Or did you find out anything about her aunt?"

"I'm not sure, I don't think so," Sam said taking seat by the table to eat his lunch.

"You think?" Brant hissed getting angrier with every second.

"I didn't see anybody who would wear a badge or look like a cop near her."

"What did she do? Is there anything we should be worried about?"

"She didn't do much of anything. She went to school in the morning, had lunch on Broadway, went for a jog around 4pm, went shopping with some girl. Well… that girl was hot…"

"I don't care about _that_ girl," Brant yelled suddenly. "Did she go to cops?"

"No. She didn't."

"What about her aunt?"

"There was this one lady she met few times but I didn't see any badge or gun so I doubt she was a cop."

"What about the doctor of ours?"

"He was following the girl as well. He didn't see me and I doubt he found out anything new about the girl either. He didn't approach her or call her so…"

"He's useless… Anything else?"

"She has a boyfriend and two dogs. He usually leave around 8am with one dog and gets back after 8pm. I don't know what he does, didn't follow him but there was something suspicious about the guy."

"Like what?"

"Not sure."

"Get me the girl and Herald. I wanna know exactly how much she knows and who she has talked about it."

"If she doesn't know anything, we can get ourselves more trouble. There is a big possibility she has no clue."

"Well, we can't take the risk and wait till cops get to us. We better use her for getting what we want."

"If you say so, boss." Samson replied quietly. He thought Brant has lost his mind. He hadn't seen the girl talking to anybody from police and Herald was doing what he was told anyway. Why to put themselves in danger by kidnapping the girl? He stood up and threw the wrapping paper in garbage.

"Are you going today or waiting for the eclipse?" Brant yelled across the room pointing his gun at him.

"I'm going already. Put the gun down."

Brant lowered his gun and hissed. "I hate when I don't know what's going on and it makes me nervous. It almost makes me losing my mind." Samson agreed on that but stayed quiet. "Get out now!!!"

Xxxxxxxx

"Synn!"

"Synn, Synn. I got my exam results back," Haydee cheered on the phone so loudly that Synn had to move it away from her ear. "I got 98% correct and I got my scholarship."

"Oh my god! That's fantastic. Congrats!"

"I know. I'm so excited and I'm telling you it calls for a celebration."

"You're absolutely right about that. You know, we should get everyone together at Sullivan's tonight."

"Wicked!!! I'm so in. Nothing can bring me down anymore. That was the greatest news ever."

"I'm so excited for you. You worked so hard and totally deserve it."

"Thanks."

"I'll tell Stell and Mac to meet us and you can tell them the good news yourself."

"Yes, please." Haydee answered eagerly. She wasn't big fan of parties and celebrations but she was ready to make an exception for once and enjoy the evening with her loved ones.

"Alright, consider it done. See you later."

"Yeah, thanks again."

"Hey…" Synn called when Haydee was ready to hang up already.

"Yeah?"

"What time do you want us to meet there?"

"Ohh, right. What time will Stella and Mac get off?"

"Around 7 or 7:30 I think."

"Ok then… Uhm… How about 8pm?"

"Perfect! See you there, bye."

"Bye!"

Haydee hung up and went to change for her two hour workout session with Admiral. She grabbed the leash and put it on his collar. She noticed it was new and had little button on it.

"What is that, Admiral? Did Ryan get you new collar?" She pushed the button but nothing happened. "I better not touch it 'cause I have no idea what the button does. Remind me to ask about it when he gets home, ok?" Admiral wagged his tail and rushed for the door.

"Ok. Let's go."

She has at least two hours for her usual routine before she should head home and get ready for the get-togethering at Sullivan's. Haydee decided to take her usual path and jogged towards the park by her house.

"Excuse me, miss?" black sedan pulled over and Haydee turned her attention to it.

"Yes? Can I help you."

"I sure hope so," answered the guy in it. Haydee took few steps closer and bent down to look through the passenger window.

"Get in the car!"

"Whaa-aat?" The guy was pointing a gun at her. _This is not happening, it can't be!_

"Get in the car, NOW!!" The guy hissed again. "Or I'm gonna shoot the dog's brains out right here."

"Ok, I will. Please don't hurt him."

"Leave the dog. Tie him around the streetlamp." Haydee did has she was told. _Oh my god! This can't be happening. _Her breathing got unstable and tears started to fall. She kneeled down and tied Admiral to the streetlamp by his leash at the same time whispering to him. "Black sedan, white guy, scar on his left cheek, about 250 pounds…" _What am I doing? Admiral won't be able to tell anybody what has happened._

"Hurry up," the guy yelled from the car. "I don't have a whole day to wait for you."

"I love you buddy," Haydee whispered and hugged the dog. She pushed herself up and sat in the car.

tbc...

* * *

What did you think? Should I continue?


	5. I hate when I'm lied to

Thanks for people who is still reading it and sent me reviews through FF or Facebook. I'm so grateful for that. I'd like to apologize for lack of Smacked moments in the last chapters but there's gonna be some in this one. It was also emotionally lot harder to write but it's here now.

**Disclaimer: Mac and Stella belongs to CBS, Synn to Jenna and Haydee & Ryan are mine :P**

* * *

**Chapter 5: I hate when I'm lied to**

"What do you want from me?" Haydee asked quietly with a trembling voice pushing herself against the passenger's door pulling her knees against her chest, as far as she could from him.

"I? I don't want anything from you."

"Then, what's going on?"

"My boss wants to talk to you."

"Your boss? I don't get it."

"You'll find out soon."

Haydee stretched her hand in her jacket's pocket to turn her phone on the silent mode. She kept her eyes on his face so he wouldn't notice her actions. Haydee had to make the guy believe she doesn't have a phone so Ryan or Stella could trace it when they notice her disappearance. Unfortunately it could take at least 4 hours.

"Where are we going?" Haydee asked swallowing the tears back.

"Somewhere you haven't been before."

"Why?"

"I told you, my boss wants to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Oh my god!!! What are you? Four?" Sam suddenly yelled at her and Haydee curled up even more. She didn't understand what was going on and needed an explanation. She wanted to keep asking questions but was scared she might upset him more and stayed quiet. They were heading north, passed the Bellevue hospital where she should start her two years of training in June. She tried to remember as much as possible in case she has a chance to call Stella or Ryan.

"Are you going to kill me?" Haydee asked in little while.

"Can't you just shut the fuck up?"

"I just wanna know what's going on?"

"You will," Samson roared in frustration and took the exit towards Kennedy Bridge. They had arrived to Bronx but the car kept going on and on. They stopped about 20 minutes later in front of an old warehouse. Samson stopped the car and got out. Haydee followed him with her eyes and pushed herself little bit more up from her seat. He went to the door and pulled it open then he got back in the car and drove inside.

"Get out!" Samson roared again grabbing a flashlight form the backseat. It was dark in there and Haydee couldn't see a thing. She opened the door and got out.

"Move!" he yelled pointing his gun at her. "Over there!" He turned on the flashlight to show them the way.

Samson opened another door and led her inside a small room. The room was small without any windows except the little one on the door. There was bed, table and chair.

"Take a seat," Samson said to Haydee who's frantically looked around to find anything she could use for escape. Not seeing anything she walked to the bed in the corner of the room and sat down. She leant her back against the cold wall and pulled her knees to her chest. She was freezing and frightened.

"Are you going to rape me?" Haydee asked with quivering voice. She wouldn't want to live something like that over again.

"What?" Samson asked in shock. "No, you're too young for me." Haydee let out breath of relief. "But I don't know about my boss." Haydee raised her eyes quickly and saw horrifying grin on his face.

Samson took a seat on the chair by the table, put his gun down and looked at the shivering girl in front of him.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No… at least not right now. Boss will be here any minute now and then you two are going to have a nice little talk," Samson answered with mocking voice.

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Look… I don't know. It depends on you and your answers. Maybe you'll get home tonight; maybe you won't get home at all."

"Who do we have here? Hello princess!" Brant said stepping inside the room. Haydee frowned but didn't give him any answer.

"Didn't your mom or dad teach you to say hello back when you're greeted?"

"I don't have a father."

"Yes… You do. He's name is Ralph Herald if I'm not mistaken."

"He's not my father!"

"No need to raise your voice, sweetheart." Brant replied with unbelievably calm voice. "Now… I wanna know what do you know about him and who have you told about it?"

"I don't know anything about him."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. I don't know who that man is and I don't wanna know either."

Brant got up, walked to the bed and sat next to the girl. Haydee felt how the world was getting smaller and smaller around her and wished that somebody would already notice that she's missing. She moved to the head of the bed and was ready to kick him if he came any closer.

"Do you know what happens to the people who lie to me?" He asked. Haydee saw how he got angrier with every second and how his knuckles turned white. She shook her head for no.

"I hate beating people up, especially if they happen to be pretty girls… and you are but… I'll do what I need to get my information." He moved closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "Do you understand me?"

"Sir," Haydee started and she couldn't hold her tears back anymore. " I honestly don't know anything about him. I saw him once and haven't seen him again ever since."

"What about your aunt?"

_How the hell do they about Stella? What else do they know?_

"Did you tell her about your encounter with him?"

Haydee shook her head again. Brant let out heavy sigh and swung his fist into Haydee's face. The girl's head flew back against the wall with loud thump and she screamed out in pain. She bent over the edge of the bed and coughed. Her mouth and nose were full of blood, nose probably broken from the blow.

"I'm sorry," Brant replied and looked the bleeding girl few inches away from him. "I told you I hate when I'm lied to."

"You really know how to treat a girl," Samson commented from the door. Brant stayed silent only sound coming from coughing and sobbing Haydee. Brant turned his attention back to the girl.

"Let's try that again now…" Brant started. "What did you tell to your aunt?"

"If _you_ don't wanna give us the answer we can always go and get her and we wouldn't be half as nice to her as we are to you." Sam said across the room.

"If you hurt her I'm going to kill you," Haydee spitted out.

"And how are you going to do that?" Brant mocked her.

"I'll find a way." Haydee replied pushing herself into sitting position.

"So feisty… I like ladies full of energy."

"I don't understand… Why do you keep asking about my father? I don't know anything about him."

"That's not what I asked you," Brant lost his temper again and his fist landed in Haydee's stomach. The girl curled up in pain and started coughing again. _Ryyaannn!!! Stella!!!Help!! _Haydee cried in silence. How could she get herself in this kind of trouble again? Is she cursed? It had almost been a year since her last life threatening incident.

Xxxxxxxx

"Hey Synn," Stella cheered seeing her daughter already waiting at Sullivan's. She gave her a hug and took a seat next to her. "Where's Haydee?"

"I don't know. She's not here yet," Synn replied.

"Really? She's always on time."

"Yeah I know. It's strange."

"Have you tried to call her?" Mac asked.

"Not yet. It's only five minutes passed eight and maybe she missed a train or something."

"Alright, let's wait a little bit then we'll see."

"What can I get for you," the bartender asked from Stella and Mac.

"What are you having," Stella finally asked noticing Synn holding a glass. " There isn't any alcohol in it now, is it?"

"I'm 19 and this is Sullivan's. They know us here. Who would sell me alcohol?"

"Don't underestimate yourself. You look older than that." Stella answered with smile.

Bartender looked the two of them but didn't say anything.

"Ok. I'm gonna have…" Stella's phone buzzed into life at the same moment. "Excuse me! Bonasera!"

"Hey Stella, it's Ryan."

"Hey Ryan, how are you?"

"Uhmm… I'm ok but… Is Haydee with you?"

"No she's not. We were supposed to meet but she's not here yet."

"You were supposed to meet? When? Where?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"At Sullivan's, 15 minutes ago, but she's not here yet."

"Ohh…"

"What's going on? Is everything ok?" Stella asked getting little bit anxious now.

"I'm sure everything is alright."

"Ryan!? She's my niece and I want to know if something is wrong."

Synn and Mac exchanged glances. Something was definitely wrong.

"Maybe nothing… I'll call you back. Bye!"

"Ryan! He hung up on me," Stella cried in disbelief.

"What's going on?" Synn and Mac asked in unison.

"I don't know. He asked if Haydee is with us and when I said no he said he's gonna call me back."

"What??"

"Something is wrong, I can feel it. Something has happened to Haydee. She's never late."

"Stell, wait! Calm down please. I'm sure she's ok." Mac tried to calm her down pulling her closer to him for a hug.

"I can't calm down. I could never forgive myself if something happens to her. I gave Karita my word that I'll keep my eye on her." Stella felt how tears started to form in her eyes but this wasn't time for a breakdown. She needs to be strong and keep her head straight and clear.

"I'll try to call her," Synn suggested. Stella nodded and sat down on her seat again.

"She's not answering," Synn replied when nobody picked up. Stella's phone buzzed into life again.

"Bonasera!"

"Stella, it's Ryan."

"Ryan, please tell me what's going on. You're freaking me out here."

"I don't have an answer. It's just…"

"What?"

"A lady called me about four hours ago but I couldn't answer and I called her back. She told me she found Admiral tied around a streetlamp by the park close to our home."

"What about Haydee?"

"She didn't know anything about her. She tried to call her number but nobody answered."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm at home. The clothes she wore in the morning are on the bed. She probably went to jogging."

"I'm going back to the lab and I try to trace her phone. I hope it's still on."

"I'll meet you there."

"Ok. See you there." Stella hung up and paid for her drink. "I'm going back to the office."

"Of course. Let's go." Mac said finishing his drink.

"Hey, CJ" Stella called the bartender. "If you see my niece Haydee, tell her to call me right away."

"Will do that."

"Thanks," Stella replied and rushed for the door.

"Wait up! I'm coming with," Synn called and hurried after Stella and Mac.

20 minutes later Stella practically ran out of the elevator towards the tech lab. She took a seat behind the computer and typed Haydee's phone number into search field. Mac and Synn reached to the lab and observed her.

"Damn. It's off." Stella cursed and hit the table in frustration. "Why is her phone turned off?"

"Let's try to turn it on remotely." Mac suggested in hoping it would calm Stella down a little.

"Ok." Stella replied and let Mac to take a seat behind the computer.

"I hope she didn't do it," Stella mumbled pulling another chair closer and took a seat next to Mac.

"Didn't do what?"

Stella was startled by Mac's question. Did she really say it out loud?

"Stella?"

"She ran into her father about two weeks ago and told me last week that he might me following her."

"Her father?" Synn asked in shock. "That's why she was so upset the other night." Stella nodded and continued.

"I told her to not to go to talk to him alone, that she should take somebody with."

"Stella, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she gave me her word not to do that. I trusted her."

"Hey guys," Ryan greeted them stepping into the lab. "Have you found out anything? Anything at all?"

"Not yet. Her phone is turned off now…" Stella started.

"… and I'm trying to turn it on remotely." Mac finished the sentence. "It may take a while."

"Fuck." Ryan cursed and started pacing back and forth. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"What do you know about her father?" Stella asked him.

"Nothing much. She told me she met him and was really upset after that but she never mentioned it again after that night."

"Did she tell you his name?" Stella asked.

"Herald. Dr. Herald. I don't know his first name but he's working in the same building with her doctor."

"That's good. I'll run a background check on him!" Stella replied getting up from the seat and sitting behind another computer. "Maybe we'll find him and he can explain what happened."

"You think he may be behind her disappearance?" Ryan asked in shock.

"I don't know. Maybe. We have to find him to be sure." Stella shrugged.

"Stell, Ryan. Her phone is back on now."

"Where is she?" Stella asked quickly.

"She's in.." everybody was staring the screens for answer. "Bronx?!"

"What is she doing in Bronx," Synn asked in confusion.

"Good question." Mac replied.

"What's the address?" Ryan stepped into the conversation again. "I'm out of here."

"Ryan wait," Stella called running after him and stopping him in the hall.

"I can't wait, she may be in trouble."

"I understand that but we should come up with some plan first."

"I can't wait." He pulled his arm free and was out of her sight second later.

Stella rushed back to the lab. They can't lose a second anymore and have to go after Ryan.

"Mac, call Flack for backup. We have to go after him."

"Already did that. Let's go."

"Synn, you're gonna stay here." Stella said turning her attention to Synn.

"Are you kidding me?"

"We're not gonna argue over this. We need you here."

"To do what?"

"You're gonna keep an eye on the screen and let us know right away if her phone moves or gets turned off again."

Synn for sure didn't like this idea but it was pointless to argue with Stella when she had made a decision. Stella gave her a hug to reassure her everything will be ok.

"Don't worry; Haydee will be back with us soon." Mac replied and hurried out with Stella.

Synn let out a disappointed sigh and sat down. "I hope your right. Be careful!" She called after them before the elevator doors closed and took Stella and Mac away from the lab.

tbc...

* * *

Thanks for reading.

So... What did you think? Will they get there before something really bad happens to Haydee? Let me know, please :D


	6. Saved from hell

Thank you for reading. I have finished the chapter 6 and I hope you like it :D

Disclaimer as always: Mac and Stella belongs to CBS, Synn to Jenna and all the others are mine :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Saved from hell**

Ryan pulled his arm free and stormed out. He didn't have time to wait and to reason with Stella although she might have been right. Only thing he was thinking was how to get to Haydee fast enough and he prayed she's ok, that she's alive. He ran to his car and got in. He typed the address into his GPS system and a minute later was already on the road. He didn't pay attention to his speed limit or didn't have time to think how far behind Mac and Stella may be. He was sure they're following but how far are they? He tried to think some kind of strategy what to do when he gets there. He had no idea what's waiting him and was glad that he had his gun and vest in the trunk.

"Get off the road, it's not for parking," Ryan yelled to the cars which for sure seemed to drive too slowly. He was angry that his car didn't have sirens to turn on; he definitely would've pressed the gas pedal lot harder then.

"Come on… MOVE IT!!!"

"Make a left turn to Ryawa Avenue in 50 feet," the GPS said.

"There's nothing here but warehouses," Ryan was thinking in confusion. "How the hell do I know which one she's in?"

He picked up his phone and dialed Stella's number.

"Bonasera!"

"Stell, It's Ryan. There's nothing but warehouses. How the heck do I know which one she's in."

"You're there already? DO NOT go in alone. We're almost there!" Stella warned him.

"I have my vest and gun with. I'll be fine."

"NO! You'll wait for us! We're about ten minutes away. We need you alive. Is that clear?"

"And what am I suppose to do in a mean while?"

"Try to figure out where she is and how many people are in there with her. We also called for backup and Hawkes is searching the area from helicopter. He has thermal imaging camera so it shouldn't be very hard when he gets there."

"I think I can see him."

"Very good. We're here too. Where are you?" Stella asked. Ryan blinked with the headlights for once and saw black Avalanche pull behind him. He hung up and got out of his car.

"Any signs of unusual activity?" Mac asked putting on his vest.

"Not yet. I just got here too."

"It's Hawkes." Stella said picking up her phone. "Hawkes, what did you find?... Very good. What did he say?... Thank you."

"What did he say?"

"There are three people in the second storage holder from the bay. They are in some kind of smaller room. One of them was moving around and two of them were still. He let Adam find the blueprints of the storage and the exits are only on this side," Stella answered.

"Could there be more than one victim?" Ryan asked Mac.

"It's possible. We have to be ready that Haydee's not there at all. They just may have her phone."

"No, she's there. I know it. I can feel it."

"Let's hope so," Stella replied. "Let's go." At that time Flack arrived with two other cops and they all took their positions.

"Flack, be ready to call for an ambulance. We have no idea what state Haydee's in."

"Got it, Mac."

"Ok. Everybody ready? Let's go then."

They ran to the smaller door and tried to open it as quietly as possible. Mac was the first one to slip inside Stella and Ryan right behind him. The room was completely black and they stayed still for few minutes so they're eyes could adjust with the darkness around them. They listened and registered every sound to find out where it is coming from. They heard two guys talking.

"That's enough Brant," the first man was saying. "It's quite clear she doesn't know anything. Nobody would let herself beat up like that just to hold her mouth shut. She's already unconscious. You wont get any answers from for a while."

Ryan felt the anger bubbling inside him. Were they talking about Haydee? Were they beating her?

"I can't take this anymore," Ryan whispered to Stella who was standing right in front of him. "We have to make a move."

"Shhh…" Mac hissed for him to be quiet. "Flack can you hear me?" Mac whispered.

"Loud and clear."

"Tape it. We may hear something to use in court later."

"Already doing it, Mac."

Another loud thump was heard and Mac grabbed Stella's hand. Her breathing had turned into panting and he could tell she was getting more upset and frightened with every second. They all knew what was happening inside that other room and needed to be extra careful.

"You shut up!" The other guy yelled. "She knows something which can bring us trouble and I wanna know who else knows about it."

"If her family finds out she's missing we'll be in trouble. Kidnapping, beating… We'll go to jail. Do I even have to mention the drug smuggling? It will all come out."

"Can you calm down? We'll be long gone by then."

Mac, Stella and Ryan took few steps forward and reached to a corner. They were getting closer.

"Flack," Stella whispered into her microphone. "Get the ambulance!" She turned to Mac and continued, "Mac, we have to go inside." Stella practically begged him. "If she's unconscious she needs medical attention as soon as possible."

Mac nodded and they tucked down to move closer. Samson was standing by the door his back to them and didn't notice anything what was going on behind the door. Mac needed him to move away from the door so they could see inside. He pointed to Stella to move on the right side of the door and took a place on the left side. Ryan stayed where he was, hiding by the corner in case Mac and Stella has trouble to take the guys down and they should run. He was ready to surprise them and make the arrest.

Mac nodded to be ready and Ryan threw piece of a rock against the front door to make a noise and get Samson and Brant out of the room.

"What was that?" Samson asked quickly turning around.

"Go check!"

Mac and Stella let Samson to walk past them. They both hold their breath and stayed still. Samson walked around the corner and was greeted by Ryan who pushed him against the wall and hissed, "Make one peep and I SWEAR I shoot the bullet between your eyes."

"Who the heck are you?"

"Your nightmare!" He punched Samson in the face as hard as he could and knocked him out. He cuffed him and let the guy lying on the cold floor moving closer to Mac and Stella.

"Samson!" Brant yelled in frustration and turned around only to find Mac and Stella standing right in front of him pointing their guns at him.

"Get down on the floor. NOW!!" Mac demanded. He saw Brant reaching for his gun which was lying on the table and gave him another warning. Brant stopped and grinned.

"You're too late for her. She's gone."

"Then I'll make sure you'll never see a day light again."

But that was all Mac could add because on the next moment gunshots were heard and Brant dropped down. Stella and Mac tucked down and quickly turned around. Ryan was standing on the door, smoking gun in his hand.

"He killed Haydee," he muttered in shock. "He HAD to die."

Stella crawled to the bleeding girl quickly to find her pulse.

"She's alive. Her pulse is very weak but there's a pulse."

"Where's the other guy." Mac asked Ryan who was still standing by the door not realizing what Stella had just said.

"There." He replied pointing to the corner. "He's cuffed."

"Haydee?!" Stella called. "Please hang on. We're taking you out of here."

Ryan comprehended now what was going on and hastened to Stella's side. He was petrified to see the girl he loved lying in her own blood pool. He picked Haydee up and carried her out of the building, Mac and Stella behind him.

"She's unconscious," Stella cried to Hawkes who was waiting them by the helicopter and ready to transport the girl to a hospital.

xxxxxxxx

15 minutes later the copter landed on Lenox Hill Hospital's landing deck, two nurses and neurosurgeon already waiting.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Hawkes." Hawkes introduced himself shaking the doctor's hand.

"Dr. Michael Sisti. What do we have here?"

"Female, age 22, severely beaten, found unconscious. Blood pressure 120, heart rate 90, respiration 18. Possible concussion, nose and two ribs are broken."

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"Unknown, 4 to 6 hours maybe."

"Thank you doctor Hawkes. We'll continue from here."

"What's going to happen now?" Hawkes asked following the doctor towards the entrance.

"We'll do a CT scan and MRI, and then probably have to do a surgery. Where's her family?"

"On the way…"

"Good. Tell them to wait in the waiting room on thirteenth floor. It may take a while."

"Thank you."

Hawkes let out a heavy sigh; he walked back to the copter and told the pilot that he may leave. He got out his cell and called Stella.

"Stella, she'll go to a surgery. I'll meet you in the waiting room on thirteenth floor… See you then." He hung up and walked inside the building.

Stella, Mac and Ryan arrived to the hospital about 45 minutes later, Synn soon after that. The hours passed slowly. There was nothing to do than just wait. Ryan was pacing back and forth, occasionally swearing and punching the wall in frustration. He couldn't sit still and not to know what was going on drove him mad. Mac and Stella were sitting on the couch, her back leaning on his side wrapped in Mac's embrace. Synn had fallen asleep her head on Stella's lap.

"I don't know what I'll do if something like that would ever happen to Synn or Haydee again. I'd lose my mind." Stella said in teary eyes. She was caressing Synn's head and watched her sleeping daughter.

"Don't think about it. Synn is fine and so will Haydee." Mac tried to comfort her and kissed her hair.

"I can't call Karita. She'll get heart attack. Damn it… I almost got heart attack seeing her laying there on the cold floor all bloody and broken... And she's not even my daughter. How will Karita react to something like that? Being so far away from her child."

"Haydee will pull through; she's a tough girl… So full of energy and will to live. She's not going to give up."

"I hope you're right," Stella sobbed brushing a tear away from her cheek. "What is taking them so long?"

"She has severe head injury, it takes time to fix it."

"I know, it's just so frustrating to wait here and not to have some good news."

"They'll let us know as soon as their finished. Try to rest, I'll wake you if there's any news."

Two more hours later Dr. Sisti finally walked through the doors of waiting room.

"Are you miss Wagner's family?"

Mac nodded and shook Stella lightly. "Stella, wake up. Doctor's here." Ryan got up from his chair and walked to the doctor.

"Synn, wake up." Stella called softly brushing her cheek. They got up and joined Ryan.

"How is she? Will she be ok?" Stella asked with shaky voice.

"It's too soon to tell. She had epidural hematoma. We managed to stop the bleeding and reduced the pressure the blood put on the brain. We hopefully know more in the morning. She also had internal bleeding caused by broken ribs. We stopped it and fixed her ribs and nose."

"Can we go to see her?" Stella asked.

"Yes, but two at a time. She's in coma and she's bruised. If she comes out of it by the end of the week it's a good chance she'll recover."

"And what's the prognosis when she doesn't?"

"Then we have to wait and see. Comas generally last a few days to a few weeks. Right now she's on scale 1. We need her to come onto scale 3 or 4 at least to know she'll recover. Let's hope the best."

"Thank you doctor." Mac said and shook his hand.

"She's in room 1312. I'll come check on her in the morning." Stella and Ryan nodded in silence and the doctor left.

"You can go first." Ryan told Stella. "I'm going to stay here for the night anyway."

Stella thanked him by squeezing his hand and gave him a hug. "I won't be long."

"Take your time." He replied and brushed his hand through his hair. "I don't feel good. I need some fresh air. I'll be back soon." He turned around and walked to the elevator.

"I'll talk to him," Synn suggested and ran after him.

Mac put his arm around Stella's shoulder and they walked towards Haydee's room.

"Ryan, wait!" Synn called catching up to him.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I need some air."

"But you are going back, right?"

"I will, in little bit." Ryan replied and sat down on the elevator floor. Synn looked at him but didn't say a thing. She took a seat next to him and sighed.

"I can't see her like that." He answered minute later tears glistening in his eyes.

"She needs you right now, don't go."

"You didn't see her… She was … How could anybody do this to her." Ryan cried and hide his face in his hands. "If she dies I don't wanna live anymore."

"Don't say that. She'll pull through."

"You don't know that!"

"We have to hope and pray. Have to talk to her and call her back to us."

"I'm so scared, Synn." Ryan sobbed.

Synn put her arm around his shoulders and leant her head on it. "I'm scared too," she sighed.

tbc...

* * *

What did you think? Please leave your review :)


	7. The sun will come out again, eventually

Thank you rocksmacked for constant reviewing the story and I'm glad you liked it so far. Here is the last chapter which was the hardest out of them all but I hope you like it as much as the others. This will be my last story from Haydee/Stella series, I think. But who knows :) We'll see. Anyway... enjoy it :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Mac opened the door and let Stella in Haydee's room. Stella's breathing turned into panting right away. The girl's head was bandaged and a tube to help her with breathing was connected to her mouth. Stella walked to the bed and took a seat.

"She's all swollen up, Mac. She doesn't look like herself." The tears stung at her eyes but she managed to hold them back.

"She'll heal and the swelling will reduce in few days. The most important thing right now is that she'd come out of the coma."

"She has to wake up! I can't make the call to Karita and tell her I couldn't protect her. That I let her die."

"Stella, it wasn't your fault."

"I'm a cop, she's my niece…"

"Yes, but…" Mac cut her off. "She's 22, you can't watch her every step. You don't watch Synn's every step either."

"It's different with Synn."

"How is that different?"

"She knows how to protect herself, Haydee doesn't."

"Stella, honey… Please stop. It was not your fault. If I have to, I'll keep reminding you that in every minute."

Stella let out a sigh of disappointment but didn't say anything. She took Haydee's hand in hers and started to rub it softly.

"It's cold. She's cold. I have to find her another blanket." Stella said and got off the chair.

"Stella, she's fine." Mac replied and stopped her. "She lost lot of blood and that's why her fingers are cold. They warm up soon."

"She is not fine. Look at her." She was in shock and Mac pulled her into a tight hug.

"Honey, you need to stop. Please!" Mac tried to comfort her and rubbed her back. Stella couldn't hold it anymore and broke. She was weeping uncontrollably.

"She can't die, Mac."

"She wont."

"Her whole future may be ruined because of that. She wanted to become a doctor and now there's possibility it's gone."

"Please, don't think about it right now. We have to be positive."

"I know you're right and I'll try to think positively. It's just SO DAMN HARD if she lies there in coma with a chance to never come out of it."

"She will. We pray for her recovery."

Stella sat down again and took Haydee's hand in hers.

"Haydee, can you hear me," Stella started. "You need to wake up. You have come big part of my life and I can't stand a thought of losing you. We need you... Please open your eyes. It's an order!" Stella demanded lightly with shaky voice. But nothing changed. Haydee's heart beat stayed at the same rate and there was no sign she had heard her. She kept talking to her for another 45 minutes before Mac suggested to go home and rest for little bit. She didn't want to go but understood that Ryan needed his time with Haydee too.

xxxxxxxx

Ryan sat behind the door for few more minutes after Stella, Mac and Synn left before he had collected himself enough and almost pushed himself into Haydee's room. His heart broke seeing the girl connected to all the tubes and wires. Haydee's eyes had swollen up a little and bruises had started to make themselves known. She didn't look like that when he had left for work 19 hours ago. She had hugged and kissed him, wishing him a great day. Can he ever hold her in his arms and tell her how much he cares about her, again?

He walked to the bed and pulled a chair closer to sit down. Her face was peaceful like nothing had happened, like she was just sleeping. Ryan took her hand and held it tightly. It was still cold. It seemed like her life was flowing out of her although the heart monitor still peeped and her chest was moving up-and-down for a proof she's there, trapped inside her own body.

"Haydee? Can you hear me? It's Ryan." He hoped to see any sign that she heard him. But nothing, she stayed still.

"Haydee? You have to wake up… You can't leave me. Please!" He begged squeezing her hand tighter. "Sweetie, please open your eyes. Show me you're here and I can have my peace of mind back. It's killing me to see you like that." Ryan felt how the tears had started to form in his eyes; he didn't care and didn't feel embarrassed to break down again like he did around Synn an hour earlier and he was glad that Synn was the only one to see him like that. All his life he was told "men don't cry, men are strong," but the scene he saw in the warehouse was really terrifying and the thoughts of losing Haydee and his future with her is gone down the drain had scared him to death. His perfectly peaceful and safe world had shattered into pieces. Can they clue it back together and what kind of price they have to pay for it was unknown. It was second time for Haydee to be so close to death, this time closer than ever before.

"Haydee, please don't leave me." He kept talking to her just like Synn had told him to do but there was no change on the screens.

xxxxxxxx

Ryan felt light shake on his shoulder and opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep and Stella was standing beside him now.

"What is it?" he asked quickly standing up.

"Everything is…" Stella started with heavy sigh, "the same."

"What's the time?"

"Past 9am. Did you sleep here again?" Stella asked with concern. Ryan nodded. It had been three days already with no change. The doctors and nurses came to check on her in time-to-time but didn't add much they already didn't know. His weary frame sunk down on the chair again where Stella had found him and closed his eyes.

"Did you notice any changes on her?"

"No," Ryan replied with disappointment in his voice.

"You need to eat something." Stella said turning to Ryan.

"I'm NOT hungry." It sounded lot angrier than it was meant but Stella knew he was just as worried and tired as she was and didn't want to argue. It would've not changed anything. He hadn't left her bedside in three days and her pushing him would've made it only worse. They heard a soft knock on the door and the doctor who had done the surgery stepped in.

"How are you this morning?"

"Not that good."

"I came to see how she's doing." Ryan stepped back and let the doctor check Haydee's vitals. "How is she," Ryan asked after few moments.

"She's getting better: Her pupils respond to the light. It's a good sign. She's coming out of it."

"Thank god," Ryan and Stella let out sigh of relief at the same time. "She'll be fine then?"

"She has to fully wake up so we can calculate the possible damage but keep praying, it's seems to be working."

The doctor turned back to Haydee.

"Haydee, open your eyes!" He demanded with soft voice. Her eyelids moved a little but stayed closed.

"Haydee, open your eyes!" The doctor repeated being stricter this time. "Haydee!"

Haydee's eyes flickered open but she shut them right away.

"Oh my god," Ryan gasped in disbelief.

"Good girl. You can do it again. Come on."

"Haydee, sweetie. Please open your eyes," Stella tried. The girl opened her eyes very slowly this time.

"Very good." The doctor said. "My name is Doctor Michael Sisti. You're in the hospital."

Haydee tried to say something but doctor cut her off. "Don't try to talk yet. There's a tube in your throat. I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to answer by blinking your eyes: one for 'no' and two for 'yes'. Do you understand me?" Haydee blinked twice.

"Very good. Do you remember what happened to you?" Doctor asked. Haydee blinked once for response.

"Do you recognize the young man or a lady standing next to me?" Haydee blinked once. Ryan felt like somebody had stabbed him right into his heart.

"That's ok," doctor explained to Ryan and Stella. "It's understandable; she had a severe head injury and is suffering a concussion."

"Will her memory come back," Ryan asked with broken heart.

"In most of the cases, yes. It may take few days before she remembers everything though." He turned back to Haydee and continued, "Haydee, I need you to squeeze my hand." Her fingers clasped around his fist. "You're doing great job."

"How much will the concussion affect her in future?" Stella asked.

"Right now it looks like she will heal and it won't have big impact in her life. We got to the surgery on right time and I say the odds are pretty good."

"That's good news." Doctor nodded and turned back to Haydee.

"Ok. Now comes the hard part. Haydee, I need you to relax so I could remove the tube." He removed the bandage around her mouth and was ready to pull it out. "Are you ready?" Haydee blinked twice. Stella took the girls hand in hers and squeezed it for reassure her everything will be fine. Haydee's eyes travelled to her and stayed there. Doctor Sisti started to pull the tube very carefully which unfortunately caused Haydee to cough and moan in pain.

"Good girl. You did great," Doctor said and caressed her hair. "Haydee, you need to rest now. I'll come to check on you later." Doctor turned back to Ryan and Stella to tell them not to worry. That her memory loss is only temporary caused by swelling and by the end of the day she may already be less confused and feel better. After that he left leaving Stella and Ryan standing in the foot of her bed. Haydee's eyes were glued on Ryan now and she observed his every move. They could tell she was confused and scared. Haydee tried to say something again but nothing came out.

"What is it, sweetie?" Stella asked coming closer and bending down to hear her better. "You want water?"

Haydee nodded lightly. Ryan poured a glass of water and Stella helped Haydee into sitting position. She was in pain but she kept quiet and didn't cry out, only tears in her eyes giving away how she actually felt. He stepped closer to hand the glass over to Stella but Haydee pulled away instantly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you," he said and stepped back quickly. _Is she really scared of me?_ He felt how the tears stung his eyes and throat went dry. _This can't be happening!_ Stella helped the girl to lie down.

"Haydee," Stella started and the girl turned her head to look at the lady who was sitting on her bed now. "It's Ryan. You don't have to be afraid of him. He won't hurt you."

"Mom?" Haydee's husky voice asked and her eyes were looking Stella intently.

Stella shook her head for no and answered, "I'm your aunt. Your mom lives in Austria." Seeing the confusion on Haydee's face she continued, "You are in New York, you study here. Do you remember me?" She saw the girl trying to recollect her memories but got no for answer. Haydee's eyes were filled with tears and few of them had started to roll down her cheek. Stella brushed the tear away and continued, "Please, don't cry! I'm sure it's scary but it will come back like the doctor said. It just takes time. You don't need to be afraid anymore. We're here; nothing's going to happen to you anymore."

"I have to leave!" Ryan said suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. "I'll be back later," and stormed out, his heart full of pain and sadness.

"No, Ryan don't," Stella called but he didn't turn around.

"Don't… remember…you… him."

"I'll help you with that if you want." Haydee nodded in hope that something she says seems familiar.

"My name is Stella, I work for police, I'm a detective. I'm your mother's younger sister, I have a daughter named Synn."

"Blue hair."

"Yes, that's right," Stella cheered. "Sometimes she dies her hair blue. See, it's coming already." Seeing faint smile on Haydee's face she decided to continue, "You have younger sister Madeleine and she wants to become professional musician. Can you recall the instrument she's playing?"

"Saxophone."

"Very good," Stella answered with wide smile.

"Who is... Ryan?"

"He's your boyfriend. You have been together almost a year and have lived together for 8 months now. He's terrific guy, very sweet, polite and extremely protective about you… He's deeply in love with you."

"Don't… remember." Haydee answered with shaky voice, tears glistening in her eyes.

"It will come in time," Stella tried to comfort her.

"Headache… Tired." Haydee frowned in pain.

"Ok, kiddo. We can stop for now, you need to rest. We'll continue later if you want."

"Stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere right now. I'll be here." Haydee closed her eyes, occasionally opening them to check if Stella is still there but fell asleep few minutes later. Stella waited for couple of minutes before she stood up to get some coffee and call Synn and Mac with good news. For her surprise she found Ryan sitting outside Haydee's room, his head lowered and his face hidden in his palms. She was happy he hadn't left. She stepped out but didn't close the door all the way to make sure she'll hear in case Haydee might wake up. Stella sat down next to him with faint smile on her lips.

"Wanna hear something good?"

"Yes, please," Ryan replied but didn't lift his head from his hands.

"She's starting to remember… "

"Really," he asked hopefully turning his face to look at her.

"She remembered that Synn has blue hair and her sister plays saxophone." Stella said, the smile tugging her lips upward. "I have a very good feeling about it. I think everything will be ok."

"Does she know who I am?"

"I told her who you are but she can't remember yet. I have to go back to office for a little bit to see how the interrogation went. I promised to be here when she wakes up but I hope she'll sleep for few hours. I need you to keep your eye on her."

"Stella, how can I? She doesn't trust me, she's afraid of me."

"She's sleeping right now… Haydee's confused and it's too terrifying for her not to remember much of her life," Stella explained. "Don't leave her, don't give up."

"I'm not leaving her unless she wants me to leave."

"Everything will be fine. She just needs time. Will you be with her until I get back?"

"Yes."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"I'll be back soon."

Ryan walked back to Haydee's room and took a seat. He wanted to hold her hand and to feel her close but was too afraid to frighten her again. He laid his elbows on the bed and watched her, praying in silence that her memory would return. He felt how his eyes started to close, he was exhausted. He hadn't slept almost at all in past three days and it had left it's toll. He tried to fight with sleep but admit its victory soon after and laid his head on his arm for a quick nap.

xxxxxxxx

"How is she," Mac asked when Stella stepped in his office. He watched her taking a seat on the couch, dead serious. "Stell?"

"She woke up." Stella answered in little while and cracked into smiling.

"Really? That's so great. I was worried when you came in looking so sad and heartbroken."

"Sorry, but yes. She woke up. She has trouble to remember everything but my gut says that everything will be ok."

"I don't want to be a smartass here but didn't I tell you?" Mac replied and took a seat on the couch pulling Stella into tight hug.

"You did and this time I won't mind at all. I'm happy you were right… this time." She teased and poked his side.

"That's my Stella." Mac said and kissed her hair. "And I'm always right."

"Of course you are."

"Do you have any objections?"

"Few but we can discuss that later. Right now I want to know how the interrogation went."

"At first they didn't give us anything but when we played the tape the big guy sang like a bird."

"That sounds like Flack." Stella chuckled.

"You're right, I just quoted him." Mac smiled. "On more serious note now… Brant and Samson will spend rest of their lives on Rikers Island. We managed to connect them to two other murder cases and drug smuggling which by the way Ryan's squad took down month ago but somehow they didn't find anything."

"What's going to happen to Ryan?" Stella asked turning serious again.

"Just as we discussed on our way to hospital…"

"Which was?"

"I wrote in the report that it was self-defense."

"Really? Thank you. I know it took lot of courage to go against your principles to do that but he won't betray you."

"I know." Mac sighed heavily. In any other cases he would've not done that but they had become a family. "He's a good kid. You know what is scary about the whole Ryan's situation?"

"What?"

"In deep down I probably would've acted the same way if somebody would've hurt you."

"Mac?"

"But I hope I never have to do that because as long as I'm alive I won't let anything happen to you. I love you."

"I know… I love you too."

xxxxxxxx

Ryan woke feeling somebody brushing his hair. He opened his eyes and saw Haydee looking at him with weak smile on her face.

"Hey!" Haydee whispered.

"I'm sorry," Ryan said and stood up quickly.

"For what?"

"Falling asleep like that. I didn't want to scare you or make you feel uncomfortable."

"What... are you… talking… about?" Haydee asked on husky voice.

"Stella asked me to keep an eye on you until she gets back which should be soon. I'll leave as soon as she gets here." Ryan babbled.

"I don't… want you… to leave."

"You don't?"

"No! Why… would I want that?"

"You weren't very contented with me being around before. You can't remember me."

"I wasn't? I'm sorry… but I do," Haydee replied. "Can you…. Give me some…. Water please."

"Sure."

Ryan turned around and poured a new glass of water.

"You need to sit up. But you 'do' what?" Ryan asked being confused a little.

"I remember you."

"You do?"

"Yes." Haydee nodded and smiled. She took a few sips of water and continued, "Ryan, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable before. But I do know who you are and I'm happy you didn't leave for good."

"I couldn't. Yes, I was hurt when you didn't recognize me but I love you too much for giving up on you. I'm so sorry, Haydee." Ryan continued in teary eyes. "I couldn't protect you and you had to live something like that through again."

"You found me. That's all that counts. My body will heal and headaches will go but I hope you'll stay."

"I won't go anywhere as long as you want me around."

"I love you, Ryan. Thank you for coming after me."

"There was no other way. I love you too, angel." He bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Get a room!!" Synn called form the door way making her way towards Haydee, Stella and Mac following.

"Hey, Synn." Haydee greeted her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Leaving out the headache, nausea and that my brain does tricks, I'm happy to be alive."

"So are we." Mac and Stella answered in unison.

"And don't you dare to scare us like that again," Synn warned Haydee with teasing voice. "That is _so_ uncool."

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts." Haydee replied trying to hold herself back.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, kiddo." Stella said leaning down to give her light hug.

"It's gonna be a long ride but I think I'll be fine."

"We are here to support you on that road. You can count on us."

"Thank you all."

"We're a family. That's what we do, we take care of each other."

The End

* * *

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. And as always: your reviews are more than welcome and appreciated :D


End file.
